


A Storm is Brewing

by CoarsePythagoras



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Panic Attacks, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoarsePythagoras/pseuds/CoarsePythagoras
Summary: Kyungsoo is terrified of thunder storms, Jongin is a barista who just wants to finish work.Finally some fluff for a change.Seriously tho that is pretty much the plot.





	A Storm is Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my bro Hollow_Void for coming up with the title of this fic.
> 
> We also made some 'smut' to go along with this fic  
> if you want to read it let me know.
> 
> ( i say smut because it's pure crack)

Kyungsoo sat in the coffee shop staring blankly at his now iced coffee. All around him the bullets of rain hit the tall glass windows. The once vibrant graphitised walls had turned dull due to the cluster of grey that had plagued the dimly lit city. The last of the customers had already left, seemingly to escape the sudden downpour before it worsened, leaving Kyungsoo and the one remaining barista, Jongin. The silence between the boys swarmed like locusts to a desert, the coffee shop engulfed in its grasp. Kyungsoo looked towards the blizzard of rain before him, with every fresh raindrop his breath hitched more.

 

Across the room Jongin observed the boy as he cleaned down the espresso machine and the counter. Jongin had a major crush on the small boy as both attended the same university and shared many of the same classes in spite of this however the taller boy was too shy to try and get close him. Jongin sighed deeply it would be a shame to have to throw Kyungsoo out especially in the rain but it was nearing closing time and Jongin didn't want to stay overtime.

 

Jongin flicked his chestnut hair away from his eyes looking up; he danced around his words “U… Umm Kyungsoo its closing time you should probably go home.” his eyes darted around nervously before settling on to the other boy’s fearful expression.

 

**Crack**

 

A blade of lightning ripped through the graphite sky stabbing the tarmac below. Followed by a roar, the sky giving a warning all too late. The coruscant white spears attacked the darkened city illuminating its monochrome features, the booming cannons of thunder never easing up their attack.

 

Kyungsoo’s breathing hitched even more as the invisible hands of his thoughts snaked around his paling skin. The hands began their attack slowly, applying light pressure. As Kyungsoo stumbled through the forest of his clouded mind the hands increased their pressure squeezing the terrified boy’s throat until breathing was a near impossible task. Kyungsoo stared straight ahead his breath coming out in spurts along with his anguished sobs.

Kyungsoo’s mind was screaming at him.

“GET OUT NOW YOU NEED TO RUN” However the boy could not move he was completely paralysed trapped in his fear of the thunder. Kyungsoo grabbed his hair, a feeble attempt to try and calm his racing heart. Kyungsoo was no longer attached to reality his was their physically however when Jongin looked into the older boy’s eyes he could see that he was gone, surrounded by a smothering blanket of heightened sounds of the storm.

“Hey Kyungsoo can you hear me? It’s Jongin” The younger boy crouched meeting the shaking boy’s gaze.

Kyungsoo could feel his chest burning as if he had just been set on fire. He could hear someone say something but it sounded too drowned out in the ocean that was his mind. Each time the small boy tried to breathe his chest tightened and ached more. He tried to think who could have been talking to him. “There was no one else in the coffee shop” He thought, that’s when he realised, he hadn’t been alone. He was suddenly aware of Jongin and how when the taller boy wasn’t looking Kyungsoo would glance at the younger man’s face. Taking in every detail especially his dark hazel eyes. It was Jongin who was trying to calm him down. At his sudden realisation Jongin’s voice became less drowned out, Kyungsoo could clearly hear Jongin’s sweet voice telling him that it would be alright. All the clouds that blocked Kyungsoo’s sight slowly began to disperse and were replaced with Jongin’s chocolate orbs looking into his eyes.

Jongin ran his fingers through his brown hair as he stumbled around his thoughts “Hey Kyungsoo, you’re finally back to reality, I missed ya.”

A small smile creeped its way onto Kyungsoo’s mouth. “I’m sorry, next time I’ll send you a post card”. Jongin laughed his honey like voice echoing around the coffee shop.

“You scared me man I was worried, you looked like you were gonna pass out.”

“Sorry Jongin I didn’t mean to scare you, I Just don’t like thunderstorms. I really am sorry I probably ruined your evening no doubt you hand plans with someone” Kyungsoo’s ramblings became faster and faster as he profusely apologised.

“Hey, Hey Kyungsoo listen to me, its fine I didn’t have any plans anyway besides if I hadn’t been here it would have been much worse”.

“Yeah I know, thanks Jongin I really owe you one”

“It’s fine Kyungsoo really.”

No really what can I do to make it up to you?

"Well Kyungsoo you could…"

Before Jongin could finish his sentence a large streak of white illuminated the coffee shop followed by the large snarl of thunder.

Kyungsoo let out a yelp as fresh tears escaped his fearful brown eyes.

Jongin placed his lips on Kyungsoo pulling him into a gentle embrace. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprise. Jongin quickly broke the embrace.

Kyungsoo had avoided the younger boys gaze shock still painted across his face. "Did… Did you just kiss me?” He questioned.

Jongin’s eyes darted around nervously his cheeks turning a deep rose. “I… I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me I wasn’t thinking and…”

“Could you do it again?” Jongin’s rambling was interrupted by Kyungsoo’s voice barely above a whisper; it was a miracle the taller male had even heard him.

“I... um… what did you just ask me to kiss you again? Are… are you sure?”

**Crack**

Another bolt of light ripped through the sky, Kyungsoo jumped forward crashing his lips onto Jongin’s. Kyungsoo fell into Jongin’s chest wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist tightly. Kyungsoo chocked on a sob, thinking quickly Jongin ran his fingers through his mousy brown hair. Jongin placed a gentle kiss onto the elder’s forehead and begun to quietly sing to the boy slowly rubbing small circles on his back as he sung the familiar melody.

After a few minutes of Jongin’s singing Kyungsoo’s breathing became relaxed.

Kyungsoo slowly lifted his head to meet the younger’s gaze (such a soft boi) a slight smile forming in the presence of the younger.

“Hey Jongin” Kyungsoo shifted so that he was kneeling face to face with the boy. “Thank you again.”

“Kyungsoo like I said before don’t worry about it”

But I feel like I need to make it up to you somehow.

Jongin sighed “Well if you really want to make it up to me that bad how about you take me on a date”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in surprised a light dusting of pink formed onto his cheeks. “Y You want to go on a date with me, seriously.”

“Of course I do Kyungsoo god do you need glasses you’re so blind, literally every can see I like you Sehun literally mentions it every five minutes.”

“Oh… well I really like you as well Jongin and I would love to take you on a date” The blush on Kyungsoo’s cheek deepened from a light pink to red.

Jongin Laughed at the shorter one’s shyness “Well then I think that it’s about time we leave, come on I’ll take you home”

With that both boys walked out of the coffee shop the hands tightly intertwined as if they felt that if they let go the other would be blown away by the storm.

 

  


  


  


 

  


  


  



End file.
